EP 0 557 847 B1 discloses a hearing aid which can be worn on the head, comprising an electrical signal path between a microphone and a receiver, with the signal path able to be adapted to different hearing situations/acoustic environments using means for electronically setting preprogrammable transmission parameters, and a switching means of the hearing aid, with the switching means additionally controlling a signal emission device which emits at least one signal which is characteristic for the transmission parameter set for a specific hearing situation/acoustic environment in each instance, with the hearing aid user being able to perceive this signal and to be informed of the selected setting without removing the hearing aid from their head. The signals emitted by the known hearing aid are successive tones or voice signals generated or stored in the hearing aid.